


A Challenge

by Esteliel



Category: Les Misérables RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, On Set, Teasing, UST, method acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel
Summary: In a way, it’s a challenge. What’s it going to take to get David to admit that he wants to fuck Dominic? Or Dominic’s character. Really, Dominic’s not picky.





	A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwelveLeagues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveLeagues/gifts).



It’s the middle of the day, the trailer park is mostly empty, and Dominic is—well, he’s bored.

They’re shooting some of Ellie’s scenes, which means that Ellie isn’t around to entertain him, and all the makeup and costume people he’d usually charm are busy at the other end of the trailer park, hovering around Ellie and everyone else who’s going to be shooting. Dominic doesn’t even need to start getting into his costume until two hours from now.

And neither does David. Because they’re shooting some of their scenes together this evening. Which also means that right now, they’re both free.

They’re both bored. 

Dominic doesn’t think twice before knocking on David’s door and entering his trailer.

David’s not yet in costume either. The scene they’re going to film is set at night, so there’s still an entire afternoon to kill. And he knows that David’s all about the method acting, but there have to be exceptions for emergencies, right?

And a dangerously bored Dominic is an emergency.

“Hey,” Dominic says brightly.

David slowly swivels around in his chair to give him a dark look.

“Just thought I’d check in. You’ve got to be bored. What are you doing right now? Nothing, I knew it. Want to go and—”

“I told you to stay away from me.”

David’s voice is dangerously soft. He never raises his voice. Not even on set, not even when they’re pretend-fighting.

It _is_ pretence. Dominic knows that. But sometimes he has to remind himself of that. Method acting. That’s all it is.

He can see it in David’s face even now. The intensity of the acrimony. The fury to find him here, just barely hidden behind iron control. The burning determination to see justice done, to grab him and drag him to jail.

Acting, Dominic tells himself again. That’s all it is. It shouldn’t unsettle him so. This is his job, and David’s not the first method actor he’s known.

Perhaps what makes this so different is that this is the first time that all that burning hatred is directed towards him.

“Yeah, I know.” Dominic makes himself smile brightly at David. “Thought you’d be bored enough to make an exception for an hour or two.”

“Did you.” David’s face is unreadable.

Dominic stares at him, undaunted. It’s just acting, he tells himself again. David loves him, the way everyone loves him. How couldn’t he?

Anyway, Dominic has seen him staring, back when they filmed that scene in the hulks. And script or not, no one told David that he’d have to let his eyes linger there.

Dominic knows what’s up. And so would David, if he wasn’t hell-bent on claiming that acrimony is all there is.

“Come on. How about—I don’t know. A game of cards. A walk? Yoga!” Dominic says brightly.

That’s in fact exactly what David needs. It’ll do him good to loosen up a bit.

Dominic confidently moves closer. David is still staring. Well, let him stare. Dominic isn’t that easily daunted.

“How’s the moustache going? Still tickling?”

He’s heard David complain about it. Well—not to his face. They’ve giggled about it in make-up. David’s not talking to him, after all.

“You’re lucky, you know. Wish I could have grown sideburns for this. The glue’s worse than a moustache. Also, it looks good on you. Makes you look sexy,” he quips.

It’s true. The beard looks damn good on him. Dominic has caught himself staring.

All those many scenes they’ve got where David invades his space, staring at him from suspicious eyes and coming so close that Dominic can see every single hair in his beard… Something inside him has been wondering, half amused, half breathless, how that moustache would feel rasping against his skin, the tickle of it against his own lips if he were to close the distance between them and press his mouth to David’s. One of these days, he’ll do it. On camera, too. Give them some real bloopers to work with.

David’s expression doesn’t change. There’s no smile for him. No laughter. Not even a sound of annoyance.

He _can_ smile. Dominic knows that. He’s got a lovely laugh, too. They were laughing a lot, back when they did the first read-through of the script all together, with everyone in the room and the press to take pictures and ask questions.

He’d like to see that smile again. He’d like to draw his thumb along the line of David’s perfectly shaved beard and feel the muscles of David’s face shift beneath his touch as he starts to smile.

David’s arm shoots out. His fist grabs hold of the fabric of Dominic’s shirt.

“I’ve told you. I don’t want you in here.”

Dominic swallows, because there’s David’s all up in his space again. “I know. But I’m _bored_. Come on. Let’s do yoga. Or put on some music and let’s have a dance party. Or—”

David’s eyes narrowing at him is the only warning he gets before he finds himself unceremoniously pushed over the desk. Dominic’s face ends up buried in David’s script, wrinkling the pages. David’s lines are marked in yellow. He tries to focus on the words scribbled next to them but can’t, because David’s still holding on to his shirt, holding him pressed down.

And there’s something else that is pressing down on him.

David’s dick.

He’s hard, Dominic can feel it. Dominic wriggles a little—not to break free, just because he can, and yeah, that’s definitely David’s hard dick pressed against his arse.

“Or you can fuck me.” It’s not a joke, because right now, with David all over him—and with all of the attention that David’s been cruelly withholding as if he knew exactly how to drive him insane focused on him at last—Dominic’s the happiest he’s been in weeks.

“Come on. You know you want to,” he whines, because damn, now he’s hard too, and his own dick is crushed uncomfortably against the edge of the desk. “Please?”

For a long moment, all he can hear is the sound of David’s heavy breathing. Then at last, David talks, so close that Dominic can feel his breath stir his hair.

“What makes you think I’d want to fuck you?”

“Because Javert wants to. You know he does. Also, your boner.”

He can still hear David’s heavy breathing. And David’s still not moving, damn him.

“You’re ridiculous,” David says sharply. “He hates you. He wants to whip you, not fuck you.”

“Mm-hmm.” Dominic wriggles again, just for the pleasure of feeling David’s definitely non-imaginary hard-on against his bum. A bum, he has it on good authority from a bum-rating website, that is absolutely first class. “And you? You do want to fuck me, don’t you?”

He can almost hear David’s teeth grind.

This isn’t quite what he’s come looking for—to tell the truth, Dominic didn’t really think about what was going to happen. He’s been so bored that anything happening at all seemed better than dying of boredom in his own trailer. But letting himself be pinned down by David is surprisingly entertaining. Pleasurable, even.

“I want you gone,” David forces out at last, and then, sadly, releases him to step back.

Dominic’s crushed dick appreciates being no longer crushed, although at the same time, he’s rather missing the feeling of David rubbing himself against his arse.

Maybe, if he’d stayed in character, he could have gotten David to come like that—an intriguing thought, and maybe something to test on set the next time he’s cruelly abandoned by Ellie and Lily.

Maybe it’s the costume that’ll do it for David. Or maybe he’ll just have to stay in character throughout.

Dominic pushes himself off the desk and turns around. Even now, after a lifetime in the industry, he can’t help the small pang in the pit of his stomach at the way David looks at him.

_Method actors._ Not that he’s never worked with one before—but usually it’s him they cast as the villain. Which means he doesn’t have to deal with someone staring at him with all that focused, scary intensity.

Honestly, David’s wrong about Javert. Everyone on set knows it. All he needs is a good fuck to get it out of his system.

Dominic drops to his knees in front of David.

“Don’t tell me he’d say no to a blowjob,” he murmurs, low and seductive.

Maybe that’s what it takes.

He watches a muscle twitch in David’s face.

Dominic reaches out, runs a hand down David’s thigh. David’s still hard and Dominic’s curious, and also, no longer bored.

“I’ll suck you off,” he offers. “You can grab my hair and tell me to swallow. He’ll like that.”

Dominic allows his hand to go higher. He wants to know what’s hidden behind the stretched fabric. He wants to take David into his mouth, and he wants to hear the sounds David will make, and he wants to look up at him, with his mouth stretched wide around David’s cock, and maybe make obscene noises as he sucks on him, and he wants to _see_ David stare at him as he does it.

He knows David will stare. How couldn’t he? David’s beautifully hard, stretching his jeans. He wants this as much as Dominic does.

Dominic reaches for David’s zipper, his thumb sliding appreciatively along the hard bulge—and with a furious sound, David grabs hold of his hands and forcefully pushes him back.

“Get out,” David repeats through clenched teeth. “I don’t want to see you. I _told_ you.”

Dominic’s sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily. His own dick is still aching with appreciation.

Wherever David’s going with this method acting thing of his, he’s completely, utterly different from the sweet, funny, genuinely _good_ guy Dominic’s first met and joked around with during their read-through of the script.

Different—but in a good way. In a way, it’s a challenge. What’s it going to take to get David to admit that he wants to fuck Dominic? Or Dominic’s character. Really, Dominic’s not picky.

And he’s always loved a challenge. Anything to keep boredom at bay.

“Sorry,” Dominic says, not sorry at all. “Guess I’ll see you on set then. After I’ve taken care of this.”

He nods towards his groin with a chagrined expression—and there, at last, is his first victory. David’s eyes flicker to his groin as well, lingering—and then David’s tongue comes out to moisten his lip, staring for a long moment before he turns away.

It’ll happen. One way or another, Dominic’s going to win this game.


End file.
